


Gemuetlichkeit

by Sangerin



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-29
Updated: 2007-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nell and Hilda share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemuetlichkeit

The big bay window in the Study faced the mainland. The sea was angry, and the sky grey, and Hilda Annersley had ordered a fire of driftwood to be set in the fireplace. She sat in a chair nearby, a cup of hot chocolate and a number of student essays on a low table at her side. Nell Wilson knelt by the fire, making toast over coals raked out for the purpose.

'A pity we can't do this more often,' said Nell.

Hilda brushed a hand across Nell's cheek and smiled. 'We do best to treasure what moments we have.'


End file.
